Izira
Geography Northern Izira is mostly grasslands, with a few mountains in the northeast (CADE territory). The entire middle-southern area is desert and flatlands. History Southwestern Izira is where Buenia created her first humans. She gave them a paradise land on the ocean, and set them free to do what they will there. Then she leaves, to go populate the rest of the planet with other peoples. They lived there peacefully for a while, in an oligarchic empire. Some people migrate through to Orica, between the mountains and the desert, both of which were too difficult to travel through. Orica is Drokmian and Avian territory, but they take up the northern areas where it is too cold for them to live anyways. they keep up the ruler system, changing more to a monarchy, and separating themselves from the empire. the humans spread into Asone from there, and they set up settlements in the isles and live relatively peacefully from then on. Some of the Izirans grow corrupt, and several civil wars break out. The empire splits up, and things are rough for a while. Meanwhile, Buenia is making more species around the planet to inhabit the lands. When she comes back, she is shocked at their behavior, and gives them a famine that will last until they get it together. The paradise turns into a desert wasteland, littered with the ruins of the fallen empire, half buried in the sand. The Izirans don't learn their lesson, and continue to fight. Most dont believe the famine is from god (because they think god abandoned them or never existed in the first place, when really she was off populating the planet), so they turn to nomadic raiding lives, or gather together in small settlements. This structure continues to this day. ''' The population in these settlements is low, in small clumps with large stretches of uninhabitable desert between them. Smaller cities in the thick of the desert are subject to bad winds and sandstorms, and so buildings are very close together, and often these cities have tall outer walls that have people living in them. Oftentimes buildings are simply made of old ruins, stacked on top of each other to construct new homes. These areas are now known as the Dry. People from the Dry are thought of as lesser, and the quality of living there is poor. gradually the mood of the people in them has become one of caution, and not trusting new people moving in. The cities around them have had to develop automated transit systems so that their trucks aren’t assaulted and the drivers killed when the Dry people saw a stranger. Flora and Fauna Muni Locations Each country in Izira is broken up into regions. Each region has its own capital city. '''Country: Osmein Region: ? (cities: Druidan) Country: Voskos Region: Zubriusil Region: Scuynia Country: Oskil Arcs (arcs/stories that take place here) Maisara I'n one of the big cities in Izira is a young biologist, Sine Allotrope, and her wife, Nimshi Lovesky. Sine wants to be an adventurer. This story is a work in progress. Also: Storm Lonebane is friendly ex-monarch now living in Rieva. Hes blue with white tattoos and likes performing. He used to be powerful and now he is all but homeless.' In the Dry, there are often groups of kids in around middle-high school age who know their way of living is awful, and become delinquents just screwin around in the streets, graffiting and stealing, etc. There is one particularly infamous group like this. They call themselves the modern gods.(x)